


welp that didnt go as planned

by thatchubbynerd



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Demon AU, Demons, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, No Angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Warlocks, also, also changkyun has tattoos, changkyun also has a tattoo studio, changkyun has pastel pink hair, changkyun is a warlock, he is emo we all know it but still, its a supernatural thingy, its cute i think, jooheon has black hair yall, jookyun - Freeform, jookyun rise, let him have pastel pink hair, peace out, smol swearing sometimes, so me included, there might not be all of the boys included which im sorry for but i will try, this is for all the changkyun stans who are fed up with his boring ass colours, this was supposed to be a one shot how did it end up like this, we need more jookyun is our lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchubbynerd/pseuds/thatchubbynerd
Summary: so basically a friendly demon/warlock au which no one asked for. changkyun is a warlock and he summons a demon bc he is emo af and bored but jooheon just wants to be friends and not kill ppl. also changkyun has pastel pink hair and jooheon has black hair. you gotta read it just bc of this honestly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ida bc she is the love of my life i hope she reads it one day](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ida+bc+she+is+the+love+of+my+life+i+hope+she+reads+it+one+day).



> its short but there will be another chapter tomorrow i promised that to myself.

Changkyun found out he had supernatural powers when he was just five years old. It wasn’t some crazy experience like many people might think. He didn’t accidentally blow up a cat or something like that. 

His hair just turned pastel pink. And it didn’t change since. He tried to dye them back to black or any other colour several times, but they just changed back to pink overnight. So he eventually stopped trying and grew fond of them after a while. There was one bad thing about it though. Nobody beside him or other supernatural creatures, for example fairies or vampires, couldn’t see it. Which meant that his parents had no idea and poor little Changkyun had to wait another two years before a warlock who was passing by noticed him and explained him everything. 

His parents thought he was going to some fancy school for abnormally smart kids. In reality of course, Changkyun was visiting The Warlock Academy. Now, this Academy wasn’t something like Hogwarts at all. It was a modern building in the centre of Seoul with electricity and computers and wi-fi. Warlocks weren’t stuck in the eighteenth century as many people like to think. They didn’t have to wear any uniforms and there definitely weren’t any owls or cats running around the school. And there definitely wasn’t any dark wizard threatening to destroy the entire human race. In fact, warlocks, humans (who actually didn’t know that something supernatural even existed) and other supernatural creatures lived in peace. There weren’t many of them so why have wars between each other? 

So if everything was as so amazing and peaceful, why was Changkyun in a school library, looking for a book on how to summon a higher demon? He didn’t know that himself. 

You see, demons were a delicate thing. They weren’t actually that bad. Almost none of them wanted to destroy and kill people. They were just chilling in Hell and sometimes popped up to see how things were going and then if nothing interesting was happening, they went back. But all this led to the fact that some of them became bored. And what do you do when you are bored? You start fooling around and do unnecessary shit. That’s how higher demons became a thing. They weren’t evil though; they just pull stupid jokes on people and other supernatural creatures and thought they are extremely funny. But they were still demons so they didn’t really know what classified as “fun” and what was risking innocent lives. 

And to be truthful, Changkyun understood them. He was bored out of his mind too. Literally nothing was happening in the supernatural world or in his personal life. And Changkyun hated being bored. So when his best friend Hyungwon suggested summoning a higher demon as a bet, Changkyun did the obvious. He accepted.   
And in all honesty, he has no idea what will happen if he actually succeeds in summoning the higher demon. What will happen if it goes loose and starts to fool around? Will the Council punish him when there are no laws against summoning demons because literally no one in his right mind would try such stupid thing? He didn’t know and maybe that was what excited him so much. 

It didn’t even take him a long time to find the book. It wasn’t hidden anywhere, it was just lying on the shelf under the letter S. Changkyun couldn’t believe it was this simple. Shouldn’t it be locked somewhere safe, away from ordinary warlocks? He probably will never get used to this sort of naivety warlocks have. 

When he showed it on his way back to the librarian, she just noted down his name and didn’t even look at him strangely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im late and im sorry but here you go another part

He could see Hyungwon waiting for him a few meters away from the main entrance of the school. His grey, almost white hair was shining in the sun. Changkyun automatically smiled seeing his best friend. 

They were best friends since the day Changkyun started visiting the Academy. He was a quiet kid, but when Hyungwon took him under his wing, he slowly gained much needed confidence. Sometimes he thinks if it wasn’t for him, he would be so socially awkward these days that he wouldn’t be able to order a coffee without worrying over embarrassing himself simply by not speaking loud enough. 

“Did you get it?” asked Hyungwon as soon as Changkyun came to him. 

“Yes. It wasn’t even that hard.” 

“Seriously? No protection charms? No tricky questions which have no right answers or too many?” 

“No.” 

His best friend laughed. “I can’t believe this. Don’t tell me they are this reckless.” 

“Apparently. Let’s go before someone sees us.” 

Hyungwon nodded and they quickly left the school property. Warlocks might be careless but they were still both a little bit scared of what would happen if someone who knew more about this book saw them. You can never be too careful when it comes to magic. 

“So how are we going to do this?”   
They were walking through a busy part of Seoul and Changkyun nervously squeezed the strap of his backpack where the book was hidden and looked around. There were no warlocks around. He didn’t see a single bright coloured hair but he was still nervous. There could be other supernatural creatures around them, hidden in the shadows of the buildings or covered by their own spells. 

“I have no idea but I assume there will be instructions inside. And wait until we are home. You never know who is listening.”   
The silver haired boy nodded and they both felt into an uncomfortable silence. The weather was hot that day and Changkyun was wearing black jeans and short sleeved black t-shirt. He was wearing his round glasses, forgetting to put on his contacts in the morning. They lived a few minutes away from the school in an apartment with three rooms, kitchen, bathroom and a living room which was basically just a big sofa where they watched TV, ate and studied together when they used to go to school. Apart from Minhyuk, their roommate. He was a fairy and they didn’t need to go to school. They were just kind of born with knowing all their abilities and how to use them. He used to be really jealous of him because of it but then he remembered all the friends he made at the Academy and was kind of glad he had the opportunity to study there. 

When they arrived at their apartment, Minhyuk was sitting on the sofa, his rainbow coloured hair all messy and sticking to all sides. He just woke up.   
“Where have you guys been so early in the morning?” he asks, voice cracking at the end. 

Hyungwon kicked off his shoes and went right to the kitchen. “I can’t believe I’m the one who is saying this, but it’s three in the afternoon, hyung. You should pull yourself together.” 

Minhyuk shot him a glare. “If I were you, I would show some respect towards your hyung. I’m still a little bit hungover and my magic is really unstable.” His best friend put his hands up in defence. “Changkyun, show him what you got,” he said only and Changkyun put his backpack down and took out the book. 

The fairy groaned when he saw the book, “Seriously? Is this about the stupid bet you guys have? You are actually planning on doing it?” 

“Don’t look at me. Changkyun is the one who accepted the bet.” 

Changkyun look at his best friend in disbelief. “You didn’t give me a choice! You basically made me do it, Hyungwon!” 

“Ya, show some respect! And don’t lie. You are as much excited as me to try it.” 

He was. Of course he was. There was nothing interesting about his life. Even his job as a tattoo artist was starting to bore him and tattoos were something Changkyun loved deeply and had a passion for. But there was something missing in his life. Some kind of excitement which every warlock needed. It was buried deep down but it was there. He couldn’t believe that they lasted without any conflict for so long. He couldn’t remember when was the last war between warlocks themselves or other supernatural creatures. Was there even any? He was out of school for a long time. He couldn’t remember a single history lesson. “You are right. But if something bad happens, which probably will, we are in this together. Do you understand?” 

Hyungwon looked at him and smiled, “Of course. And now open the book. It’s time to summon a demon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise to write a longer chapter next time. i wanna write like 2k long chapters but school is pressuring me rn so on the weekend i will try to write smth longer since i will have more time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS CHANGKYUN'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!!!!! HE IS MY ULT AND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH UHHHH!!!! I HOPE HE IS HAVING A GOOD TIME RN!!!

It turned out that summoning a demon wasn’t as easy as they thought it would be. 

Changkyun didn’t exactly know what to expect from all of this but he certainly didn’t know it would be that difficult. There was a whole page long list of ingredients they needed to form a liquid. Then they would draw The Great Circle Of Summoning with the liquid and bunch of other sigils around it. Looking at how big all of them were, they wouldn’t be able to do it at their apartment. Not to mention that some ingredients had to be brewed in a certain phase of the moon. 

“This can’t be happening,” said Hyungwon while looking at the descriptions. “’Two ounce of sage brewed during the full moon, exactly three minutes after midnight.’ They can’t be serious. The full moon was two days ago. It will take forever before we reach another one.” 

“How the hell do you know that full moon was two days ago?” asked Minhyuk, who was still lying on the couch. 

“Because I was with Shownu hyung. He asked me to help him with shifting.” 

The fairy pouted. “How come he didn’t ask me?” 

“Maybe because you are an annoying brat.” 

“Hyung! Please, let’s focus on how to brew this sage instead.” Changkyun didn’t understand why would Hyungwon attack Minhyuk like this. They were very good friends ever since he could remember and this was so not them. He meant to ask his best friend what happened between them, but every time he tried, Hyungwon started to talk about something completely else. So Changkyun stopped trying, hoping that his best friend would come to him eventually. 

“You know, I can get you all the ingredients you need,” said Minhyuk and got up from the couch. “But first, let me take a shower. Then we can talk.” 

They both looked at their friend in disbelief. “So you are saying that you let us worry about everything for a good half an hour just to say you can get us everything we need?” 

“Exactly, Hyungwon. And be thankful I said something at all.” And with that, he disappeared to the bathroom.

“I can’t believe him!”   
“I can,” said Changkyun. “You are acting like a dick towards him, hyung. And I’m sorry for saying it like this, but you know it’s true. What happened between you two guys? And don’t say nothing.” 

His best friend sighed. “It has nothing to do with me. It’s because of what he did to Shownu hyung. About a week ago, Shownu was on his way home from work. It was late and he was going around this stupid club when he saw Minhyuk with some guy.” 

“And? I mean it’s not like he can’t make friends.” 

“They were kissing, Changkyun.” 

“What?!” 

“Yeah. And Shownu didn’t know what to do, you know him. He has a good heart. So he just left and didn’t even try to confront him. Not even when they met the next day for a coffee.” 

Changkyun started, shocked. He thought it was just some minor inconvenience that happened between them. But this? He couldn’t imagine why would Minhyuk do that. He loved Shownu so much and everyone knew. They were inseparable. If he had one thing in his life he could rely on, it was their relationship. And now when it was falling apart, he wasn’t sure how to feel. 

When Minhyuk came back, he was dressed in a white t-shirt, tight blue jeans and sneakers, his rainbow hair still damp from the shower. 

“Give me the list. I will go on a quick trip to my father’s house. He has everything stored there.” 

“Is your father a potion brewer or something?” 

He laughed. “No but every fairy is, at some point of its life, interested in gardening and herbal medicine. My time just hasn’t come yet.” 

“Okay. So when I come to the apartment once and there will be plants everywhere, I shouldn’t be freaking out?” 

“Definitely not. It will pass in a few years.” 

“Years?!” 

But the fairy was already gone, leaving both boys staring shockingly at the spot he was standing just seconds ago. 

 

 

Minhyuk came back in the afternoon, all ingredients in a bag. It took them two days to brew enough of the liquid so they could draw all the sigils. They decided to do the ritual in the nearby park. Hyungwon promised to cast a spell around so no one, including ordinary people, warlocks and other supernatural creatures, could see them. 

Changkyun was nervous. So many things could go wrong and no one would be there to help them. But despite all of his worries, he was excited. He couldn’t remember the last time he did something so thrilling. Maybe never. 

“Will you do the summoning, Changkyun?” He just nodded and his best friend gave him the liquid. 

“Okay. Then drew the Circle and all the sigils.” 

It took him a good twenty minutes. He had to be really careful. All the lines had to be symmetrical and the circle had to be a circle and not an oval. Things could go wrong if he wasn’t precise. “Everything should be okay now,” said Changkyun eventually and stood up to the centre of one of the sigils. “The demon should appear in the Circle. He should also stay there until I tell him otherwise.” 

“So if he just moves around freely, then something went wrong?” 

“Probably. But let’s hope it won’t.” 

He could feel both of his friends were nervous. Changkyun closed his eyes and started to read the text. It was in an old language which only warlocks could speak. He was grateful now that he took the course in his last year of the Academy. When he said the last word, he opened his eyes. And there in front of him was…

Nothing. 

He looked at his friends, confused. “Shouldn’t the demon be here by now?” 

But before any of them could answer, he heard a voice behind him. “But I’m here. Don’t you see me, little warlock?” 

Changkyun felt his heart stop. Something definitely went wrong. He slowly turned around and looked up. In front of him stood a man. He couldn’t be much older than Changkyun. His black hair was styled up according to the latest fashion. He was wearing black t-shirt and tight black jeans. He looked like if he stepped out of a fashion magazine. And if Changkyun wasn’t so terrified right now, he would definitely thought that he is the most beautiful guy he ever seen in his short life. 

“Well, shit.” 

The demon smiled. “Indeed. You guys should know more than to mess with dark magic like this? Summoning a higher demon? How reckless you have to be.”   
He looked around and didn’t stop smiling. “It’s been so long since I have been in the human world. Maybe two or three centuries ago? So much changed since then. I don’t see any palaces. What a shame, I have to say. They looked nice.” 

Changkyun looked at Hyungwon and Minhyuk. They were as confused as him. 

“Look, demon-” 

“It’s Jooheon. Demon sounds so stiff. I want us to be friends, little warlock. What’s your name?” 

“Changkyun,” he blurted out immediately. He shook his head, confused. It was almost like he didn’t have a choice. 

Looking back at his friends, he gave them a questioning look. What was he supposed to do now? To be truthful, he didn’t expect this to work so he didn’t even know what to say to the demon now, let alone, how to send him back. It was all getting out of hand and he had a feeling the demon knew. 

“So, what are we going to do now? I’m kinda hungry. Do you guys know some good place to eat? Changkyun?” 

“Yeah, there’s an amazing ramen place just a few minutes away from here.” Changkyun immediately put his hand over his mouth. What the heck?! 

Jooheon smiled, “Amazing! Well, let’s go then. I’m starving.” 

And with that, he began to walk out of the park, Changkyun quickly following him, confused and terrified.   
What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks up "how to summon a demon" on the internet*   
> ITS SO SHORT AGAIN IM SORRY. also some of the dialogues feel forced so im sorry if its too cringe. and i hope the boys are not ooc too much yikes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so im back with new chapter. if someone reads this regularly im sorry for this week and something delay but life happened. first of all i found some horrible errors in the previous chapters so i will correct them (one day) but i just wanna let you know that im aware of them. second, i dont know anything about witchcraft or demons or anything like that so if i wrote smth wrong dont be afraid to correct me in the comments i will gladly learn smth new. i just read bunch of things on the internet and put it all together so yeah. third, i hope you enjoy this chapter, it sucks but i tried. and thats it imma stop ranting.

Before he could pull himself together, they were all siting around a small table, bowls of ramen in front of them. Both of his friends were too dumbfounded to do anything so they just sat and started at Changkyun and the demon who was sitting next to him. 

“This is delicious. I almost forgot how good human food is,” said Jooheon, already eating a second bowl. 

Changkyun stayed quiet. In all honesty, he felt like if he opened his mouth now, he would either laugh hysterically or started screaming out of frustration. And both of these options would end up with him crying at the end.   
He was going over the night in his head, over and over again, trying to find what he did wrong. He drew all the sigils right, the ingredients in the liquid were correct, each of them checked twice. They followed every step in that stupid book and yet they managed to fail. The demon was loose and eating unholy amount of food. Changkyun was worried about what will come next. What if he will start murdering people once he isn’t hungry anymore? He could already see the Council sending him to prison for this. 

“So, ehm, Jooheon?” asked Changkyun eventually and the demon looked at him curiously. 

“Yeah?” 

“Well, I was just wondering. Since you are here now, what do you plan on doing?” 

Jooheon shrugged and looked around. “I don’t know. You called me here so why don’t you tell me?” 

Changkyun looked at his friends. They were both staring at their bowls and neither of them looked as if they were going to help him. Great. 

“You see…How do I say this. I exactly don’t-” 

“You don’t know what I should do right?” said Jooheon. “That’s okay. Lot of warlocks don’t know what to do once they summon a demon. Let alone higher demon. I bet you didn’t even except it to work out, am I right?” 

“Is it that obvious?” 

Jooheon smiled. “Don’t worry little warlock. I will just stay around for a while and do my own thing. You don’t have to worry about me. Maybe we can even be friends, what do you say?” 

Changkyun stared at him, eyes wide. Did demon just offered him friendship?  
“I mean-” 

“Okay guys that’s enough!” exclaimed Minhyuk and Changkyun look at him, surprised. 

“What?” 

“What?! You are really asking me that? We have been sitting here for twenty minutes with a demon eating a freaking ramen, a second bowl for god’s sake, and now you are speaking Chinese?!” 

“Chinese? I’m not speaking Chinese, hyung! What the hell?” 

“Yes you are! I didn’t understand a single work from what you two just said. Neither did Hyungwon, am I right?” He turned and looked at the other warlock. “Tell him they were speaking Chinese!” 

“You were speaking Chinese,” said Hyungwon and then started eating again. 

“If I may say something,” started Jooheon.   
“It wasn’t Chinese, first of all. It was a demon language, which just sound similar. Second, please calm down fairy. The people are staring.” 

Minhyuk opened his mouth but Changkyun stopped him. “Okay hyung, just please calm down. Take Hyungwon with you and go back to the apartment. I will try to solve this somehow.” 

“But Changkyun, I can’t leave you here with-” 

“Yes you can and you will. Hyung, please. You are tired and starting to freak out. Look, sparkles are flying around you like crazy.”   
And truly, little sparkles were flying around his head in all directions. It might looked like light reflection now, but soon there would be a huge storm around him. Changkyun wouldn’t be able to count on his fingers how many times he had come home to the apartment covered in glitter. 

Minhyuk nodded. “Okay. Okay but call me as soon as you will be leaving. Promise?” 

“Yeah, of course I promise. Now go and take hyung, too. I will pay for all this.” 

Minhyuk nodded once again and grabbed Hyungwon, who was still avoiding his eyes, staring down at his feet. 

When they left, Changkyun sat opposite of the demon. 

“Demon language?” he asked simply and waited for him to answer. 

“Yeah. See, when you summoned me, a bond formed between us. You can now speak demon language and also understand it.” 

“What the hell.” 

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it too much though. It’s not a big deal.” 

“Sure. Not a big deal,” said Changkyun slowly. “So, what are you going to do now?” 

“I don’t know. I will need a place to stay, that’s for sure…” he looked at Changkyun. 

“I mean, there’s still a sofa in the living room? You can crush there if you want.” Changkyun placed his hand over his mouth. What in the actual hell just happened? 

“Great! So now that we have decided this, are you still going to eat it?” he points at the bowl “Because if not, I will take it.” 

“Okay stop. Stop doing whatever you are doing right now,” said Changkyun slowly and took the bowl from him. “How did you make me agree on that? I wanted to say no, but then I somehow ended up agreeing.” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

“Don’t lie to me! It was the same thing that happened before we got here. You asked if there’s a place to eat and I automatically answered without even thinking about it first!” 

Jooheon put the chopsticks down and looked at Changkyun, this time properly. His brown eyes were glowing and he felt like if he looked at him too long he wouldn’t be able to stop. But at the same time he wasn’t able to look away. The demon really was beautiful. He never saw someone like him in his entire life and he lived with fairies and vampires all his life. 

“I might have pushed some buttons a little, I admit. But is it really that bad? I promise I won’t hurt you or do anything stupid. I will just fool around for a while and then go away. Besides, you won’t even know I’m there.” 

Changkyun shook his head. “You are doing it again. I can’t let you stay. The Council will have my head when they find out I summoned you in the first place.” 

“I promise I’m not pushing this time. And I promise not to do it anymore. Unless the situation requires it.” 

“No, absolutely not. You won’t do any pushing ever again. It’s not even fair! I can’t do any pushing on you so why should you!” Jooheon smiled, his dimples showing for the first time. 

Changkyun felt his heart sank. He had dimples. 

“I can teach you how to do it. If you want.” 

“Changkyun?” said someone behind him and Changkyun felt his heart sank again, this time because of a completely different reason.   
He knew the voice and the person who was calling him.   
Maybe too well. 

He slowly turned around and looked up. A guy with red hair and soft brown eyes was eyeing him and the demon. 

“Kihyun?” 

“Oh another warlock!” exclaimed Jooheon. “It’s really nice to-” 

Changkyun shot him a glare. “He isn’t a-” 

“What?” said Kihyun at the same time and looked at Changkyun. 

“Nothing, nothing. We just went to a bar and Jooheon here had too many shots. Don’t worry about him.” 

Fortunately, Jooheon was catching up quickly so he smiled and threw his hand over Changkyun’s shoulder. When exactly did he sit next to him? 

“Yeah. You guys can talk all you want. As if I’m not here.” 

“Okay,” said Kihyun slowly. “So you guys went out together?” 

“No!” he exclaimed Changkyun quickly.

“That’s not what you said last night honey,” smiled Jooheon and Changkyun groaned. 

“What the hell Jooheon?!” 

He just kept smiling and put his hands up in defence. 

“Okay, I will just go. It was nice seeing you, Changkyun.” Kihyun nodded to Jooheon and turned around, leaving the restaurant. Changkyun quickly stood up and took his hand right before he could leave for good. 

“Listen hyung, this isn’t how it looks like, okay? It’s just one of Hyungwon’s friends and we all went out tonight but he ditched me so I had t-” 

“It’s okay, Changkyun,” said Kihyun quietly and smiled a little. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” 

“I know hyung, it’s just-” 

“It’s nothing, really. It’s great to see that you are with other people too. Even if they are just a friend of a friend.” 

Changkyun nodded. 

“I have to leave now anyway. See you around?” 

“Yeah, sure hyung. See you.” 

Kihyun smiled again and squeezed his hand. 

When the doors shut behind him, Changkyun turned around. He went back to the table and shot Jooheon a glare. 

“Pull yourself together. We are leaving. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to be funny. kms. also changkyun might be soft for jooheon from the moment he saw him (who isnt??) but i promise this will be slowburn. i will try at least ofc.


End file.
